Music compositions such as songs, popular music and music which involve a mixture of vocals and musical instruments are available online and offline in the form of a file that may be played by using almost any audio and computerized terminal devices. Such devices include audio players, computers, laptops, mobile phone and mobile music players and are widespread among many users. In fact, almost each person that carries an audio player and a personal terminal device that can play music is a consumer of music. However, since users are exposed to huge amount of new musical content, they hardly have the time or patience to listen to a whole composition in order to decide whether or not they like a new composition. Therefore, users prefer to get a short summary (a “thumbnail”) of a new composition, before deciding whether or not to listen or purchase the whole composition. This summary should include the most representative, and most surprising segments, such as the most dominant and associative segments of the composition a chorus, or hook, which are strongly associated with a particular composition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a summary of musical composition in the form of the most representative segments of that musical composition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for finding a segment with clear start and end point music-wise, so that the chosen segment stands as a complete and independent unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for helping a user to associatively decide whether or not to listen to a whole new musical composition, according to the summary.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.